The Spider Hunt
by 0SunshineTears0
Summary: After Peter Parker hit rock bottom after his girlfriend dies, Spider-man is back and has caught the eye of Nick Fury. The Avengers are tasked with bringing the Web-head in but they make a fatal mistake, they underestimated him. Armed with his powers, genius and an over-protective, Russian AI, the Avengers are in for a challenge. Let The Spider Hunt begin
1. Chapter 1

It is happening all over again. Harry smirks as Gwen's fragile body falls down the the clock tower, gears and springs twirling around her. I am frozen as i look watch her fall, her eyes filled with confidence that i will save her. By the time i am free from the fear that froze me it is too late. My web reaches a nothing more than a corpse. "You failed me" her lifeless mouth whispers. I didn't save her. "Your not worthy of that mask you wear". I am spider-man yet i didn't save her. "It is all your fault. You are just a no-good pretender." I killed my own girlfriend. "We are better off without you" I wake with a start and damp eyes. Every time i close my eyes it is the same nightmare over an over again. Every day fighting the knowledge people are better off without me. The pain is unbearable at times like this, when i am alone in the dark of the night. I just need it it to stop! Even if it is only for a few seconds. The blade bites my flesh as i scrape it along my arm. I embrace the pain with a hiss. I deserve this. It doesn't last long before the wound heals up. My quick healing means that most of the time it doesn't scar but my body is weak nowadays so sometimes it does. I nothing to do now but sit and wait for the sun.

Morning arrives several hours later with the promise of eggs, bacon, waffles and whatever Aunt May will try to make me eat. No matter how good it is I never eat it. Everything just tastes like cardboard so may as well eat what no one else will."Peter it is time to get up." says the Russian voice of my AI. "I know Jaffa" i sigh. I had made the artificial intelligence after Gwen's death. I had too much time and I needed something to help take my mind off the pain. So I took up the monstrous task of creating artificial intelligence and I succeeded in creating an AI to rival even Tony Starks' JARVIS. I named her JAFFA which stands for Jarvis's advanced female foe AI because what can I say, I like to poke fun at people. (A/N *Don't judge my acronym. I liked the name JAFFA and it was the best i could do*) Jaffa really has been the only thing keeping me going. I know I can't hurt her since she, will, isn't a real person so she is the only thing I talk to. The news is on as i trudge down the stairs. "It has been five months since the disappearance of Spiderman after he saved the city from the villan Electro and battled the Green Goblin. There has been a phenomenal spike in crime since crooks realized Spiderman wasn't around to stop them and the shiny league of superheroes residing in our cities core can't be bothered to lift a single finger to help our city. It has been a long wait for the return for the web slinging heroes return. Can New York finally accept accept that our favorite hero is... dead?" The young reporter cracked slightly as she said the last line. "She must be a fan" i think as i turn off the news. I can't watch as the city suffers and begs for my return. The reporter was right. Spiderman is dead and not coming back. The city is better off without me. Aunt May rushes round the kitchen as i slump into it. "Peter! Have some french toast! You loved this when you were little. Uncle Ben and you could eat a truckload of these things..." I stare at her blankly as i grab a brown, bruised apple before getting my skateboard and bag for school. Uncle Ben, another person i failed. He was better off without me. I take a single bite of my apple before heading toward the door but May stops me holding a piece of toast in her outstretched hand. "Please Petey... Just eat it. You are barely alive and I don't even remember the last time you spoke to an actual person. I'm terrified for you." I simply take the toast to please before leaving but i know she hears me drop both the toast and the apple in the bin on my way out.

"Hey Peter! How is your scrawny ass this fine morning?" Flash leers from as he jumps in front of me with his gang of puppets behind him. I know my blank expression is really unnerving and will earn me a punch up but honestly i already had one coming. I had been Flash's favourite punching bag since the beginning of high school. I was the puny, skinny runt of a nerd while he was the sporty, popular jock. Little did he or anyone else know that I could beat Flash in any sporting event and beat the life out of him and his gang with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back. Even in my current... fragile state. I half-heatedly try to move past but some of his dogs stop me. "Poor little Petey Wetey still crying over his crushes death eh? Come on Pete she never loved you. She liked the best sportsman in the school, oh wait that's me. Told me herself." Flash sneers. Everyone laughs. I know its is not true as Gwen hated the jock's guts. I don't even flinch as the first punch hits me. Nor the next. Nor the next. Today the insults are worse than usual and all about Gwen, the punches much harder than usual. I embrace the pain. They are better off without me. They wander off with the bell leaving me battered and bleeding. I simply pull the hood of my long sleeved jumper high over my head and pick up my shattered glasses. I just leave them there. It is not like i actually need them, they are made of glass and are just used to keep up the nerd profile. I slowly trudge off to history, or maybe i had English. I didn't even know but i couldn't care less.

I left during 5th period. The sympathetic stares and murmurs were way worse than usual and it was killing me. The sun was bright and warm of my face as i skateboarded along the cracked pavement. I didn't want to go home as I wasn't sure if Aunt May would be back from giving the extra breakfast to the hospital. It is the same every morning. She cooks. I don't eat it. She gives it to the hospital who pay her a light sum. She doesn't realize i know. So instead i skate to where i go whenever i wag school. The graveyard. It is always so quiet there and i can escape everything wrong in my life currently. As i walk over to the simple gravestone above Gwen i am amazed at how many flowers lay there. Usually there was just a rose or two from her family and a sunflower from me. We no longer talk but i know her family thinks it is disrespectful that i bring sunflowers, too happy but i know Gwen loves them. Sunflowers are her favorite. Today though there would be at least twenty full bouquets, cards and even a large stuffed bear. I try to smile as i sit down next to the headstone. "Hey Gwen. School was terrible, as always, but worse today for some reason. Jaffa is up and running smoothly. Aunt May jumps every time she speaks. I'm glad i made her as she can look after my Aunt for me, prevents conversation with her. Jaffa always is nearly as bad as my aunt when it comes to eating and getting outside. I actually took one of those stupid vitamin capsules this yesterday as a deal that she wouldn't tell my Aunt about the cutting. I have to take one every time i do. Can't program it out of the stupid AI. Ah anyway avengers still being stuck-up brats, you know the drill." I attempt the laugh but it comes out as a strangled squawk. "Look at all these flowers Gwen! There must have been some article about you in the newspaper or something to get you this many! I wouldn't know, i still avoid newspapers and the news. Although i accidentally watched it this morning. I promise to bring you a sunflower tomorrow cause..." I break off as i notice a nervous boy i think i recognize from school approach me, a tulip in his hand. He is scrawny and looks to be a few years younger than me. "Sor..ry..y" he mumbles placing the flower down. "I don't want to interrupt i just... Gwen tutored me in maths once, never would have passed without her. I just wanted to wish her a happy birthday." He quickly scurries off as i sit frozen. Birthday... I snatch the cards open. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday one after the other. It can't be though. I stare at the chest of the large white bear. Happy Birthday. I slowly sink back onto my heels. It is Gwen's birthday. Here i was complaining about how much life sucked when really it was Gwen's birthday. It finally hit me full force then, tears and all then, Gwen was dead and i had forgotten the most important day of the year, her birthday. I HAD FORGOTTEN MY F***ING DEAD GIRLFRIENDS BIRTHDAY! The world spun in flashes of her broken body and i screamed as the pain ripped my soul apart. "You failed me...Your not worthy of that mask you wear...It is all your fault... You are just a no-good pretender..." the voice whispered as i lay sobbing "We are better off without you". Gwen was always right. She was better off without me. Uncle Ben is better of without me. Flash and the bullies are better off without me. New York is better off without me. Aunt May is better off without me. Jaffa would look after my Aunt. It is time i did what Gwen had been telling me to do since her death. I needed to save the city one last time. Save them from me. After all, they were better off without me.

(A/N *Please comment! I would love some feedback and ideas for the story. Are you enjoying the story so far? Tell me! I would love to hear*)


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING*: This is a scene containing self-harm and attempted suicide. Move straight on to the next chapter if you are not comfortable reading this. The story line will continue fine from there. Sorry if it is really heavy so far... I promise it gets better!**

Here I finally am. An inch from death and pure blissful peace. I crouch on the blood stained carpet in my room, red rivers making trails to the floor from a series of deep cuts in my arm. Each one for the people I loved who had died or lives I had ruined, who were better off without me. My parents, uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, Dr Conners, Gwen... All my failures flash before my eyes in some woozy state between dying from bloodloss and having insane healing powers. Vaguely I hear Jaffa's distressed voice begging me to stop, threatening to call a hospital, Aunt May, anyone. I chuckle darkly. I stated she wasn't to call anyone and attempt to stop me and she couldn't go against her coding and stop me. Darkness prowls around the edges of my mind until my thoughts are nothing more than colorful wisps and time a foreign concept. With shaky hands I raise a kitchen knife right before my heart but before I can push I hear the desperate shouting of Jaffa finally cut through the mist. "Please Sir! Stop! You are so young with so much potential... I need you. Aunt May needs you, she can't handle another lose. She will think it's her fault and It will kill her. This isn't what Gwen would want..." "You don't 'nderstand Jaf", I slur "this is 'xactly what she wants. Better off 'ithout mehhhh". In a bount of courage I once again raise the knife, blocking out Jaffa's screams. I can almost hear Gwen's soft musical voice again. Oh how I missed its sound after all this time. 'Hang on'. I frown. Its not some wild hallucination I can actually hear her voice. "...hearing this it means I'm dead. Sorry I just had to say that. You know how much I live cheesily spy movies. I am terribly sorry I died and I assure you there is no way this is your fault. Petey I know you, my death will crush you, you will think it's your fault and stop being spiderman to honor me or some rubbish. Pete as a girlfriends of Spiderman's once said...you are an idiot. I didn't not go to all the trouble of dying just for you to abuse my memory and stop being spiderman. Sorry that was mean. Look I love how you always have to save people, the way you smartass the baddies and bring Hope to the people in this city. For hope is the most powerful thing in this earth. I want you to keep being the hope everyone needs. But I want you to be someone as Peter Parker. That brain of yours could bring down Tony Stark if you tried! I want you to move on. Get friends, find a girlfrind, get insanely rich from inventing flying cars, get married and have weird wall crawling babies. I want you to be HAPPY. This is my death wish. You you better damn obey it bug boy! So dont do anything reckless while I'm gone" there is a knock in the background. "One second Pete. Just recording something! Ha ha well your at my window so One last thing. I love you Peter Parker. More than life itself. So dont be an idiot and waste it." I didn't even realize I had dropped the knife. I was sobbing deep hurtful breathes. Oh god what had I done... All this time doing exactly what Gwen DIDN'T want. The world stops and turns slowly black. I hid the floor with a thump as I hear Aunt May screaming my name in the background.

I wake up 3 days later to the the sounds a constant beep, pain and the smell of anestheptics and old-shoe coffee. There is only one place that can achieve the ability to turn coffee into tasting like moldy shoes. I'm in hospital... Shit. Hospitals and superhumans as a rule dont mix. I send a silent prayer I took the initiative to program Jaffa to respond to me getting in hospital and preventing any of my nonhuman traits getting out. It is as I am thinking of that blessed AI that it hits me. Oh god I just tried to commit suicide... And while I'm currently feeling very much like living thanks to however the heck I heard Gwen (I'm thinking Jaffa) Aunt May is gonna freak. Sighing I slowly will my eyes open and glance around the room. Just me in this clunky hospital bed, bunch fun looking machines, a few chairs and... Aunt May. "Pete!", she sobs as she runs towards me and gives me a awkward hug like I am about to break or something. Which I guess everyone thinks I will. Suicide. Yeesh way to stuff up your life Peter. I really think i should have some kinda medal considering how many times i majourly stuff up. "I'm so glad your OK...i...i thought I had lost you and when Jaffa texted Me...". Oh the sneaky little genius. I said she wasn't to call so she texted. Well you can't say I didn't do a good job making her. "...and then you were just lying there. I can't believe I didn't do anything I mean I...". Aunt May begins weeping as she clutches onto me. "Please don't cry May. There is nothing you could've done I was just being an idiot. But hey I'm better now!", i rasp softly. Aunt May suddenly seems to fill with frightened anger, "No Pete you were dying and i didn't do anything to stop it. How dare you not tell me! i could have helped if i realized but i didn't did i. Oh why did i ever think i could be a mother. What if child services try to take you away! No i will have to watch you constantly, home-schooling i think. Or i could hire a carer if i can... or just some nice old nanny to watch you while i work. I am the worst mother how could i..." "Um Aunt May do you mind getting me some food? I am absolutely starving. Could you get a drink too? Mind you not that mysterious brown glue they are selling as coffee. Could have sworn the delivery man said delivery from the toxic waste plant." May just looks at me in shock before scurrying out, a genuine smile on her face. As she leaves I hear her mutter, "He asked for food. FOOD and making his jokes again! Mind you he is definitely out of practice that joke was appalling". Come on i never have bad jokes! Still...Mission accomplished.

Am sitting on my bed doing the final repairs to my spiderman coatume half listening as Aunt May calls a goodbye as she scurries of to work. It was a long few weeks before Aunt May finally got that yes, i am actually ok. Well not OK as such but i'm definitely mending. I am eating, going to school, getting outside (to re-train my spidey powers but she doesn't need to know that), smiling more and even joking sometimes even though May insists that they are shocking while she laughs. She is still anxious whenever i'm alone but i have now programmed Jaffa into my watch she is slightly more relaxed. Turns out it was Jaffa who played the recording off Gwen that night. A recording given to me at the funeral that I had never had the guts to watch. Could never get past the first line. Jaffa now has the ability to override my commands and write her own coding because I know humans are flawed. Jaffa can protect me from myself. Her comforting Russian voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Sir you might want to take a look at this." I frown as she takes control and opens up a news stream from my laptop. "...I'm here live from Burke avenue on 56th street where it is complete chaos. A man in some sort of weaponised armored suit is wreaking havoc on midtown". I glance at the mask in my hands, "I don't suppose the avengers will take this will they? Maybe in an hour or so but till then... Well it's one way to make an entrance. Big battle against a metal onesie." I slip on my suit, mask and put on my web shooters. While I can naturally produce webfluid the shooters strengthen and making my shots more accurate. "Well here goes nothing Jaf" I leap out my bedroom window and then I'm flying. The rushing past as I spin through the crisp morning air. The comforting thwip of the webshooters stopping my free fall at the last second. I didn't realize I missed this. The adrenalin. The freedom. Below me I hear gasps and exclamations of surprise from the city streets. In the distance I can vaguely hear the classic movie sounds of screaming in terror, gunshots and explosions. Ah New York. There is no place quite like home. The battle goes according to plan. Clunky paws is in jail and the city cheering on Spiderman's return. For the first time in months as i lay down to sleep i am smiling. I finally feel like i am doing what Gwen wants. What makes her (and me) happy. And as i drift away the one thought that has haunted me for months drifts away too. Maybe they are not better off without. Maybe I am needed.

 **(A/N *Please comment! I would love some feedback and ideas for the story. Are you enjoying the story so far? Tell me! I would love to hear*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(*A/N I know I promised this a lot earlier so i'm really sorry. A close friend of mine recently got seriously injured and I sort of lost my train of thought for the story. I will try to update quicker. Thank you everyone for the comments and reviews they have been very helpful. I am planning to do a big edit of my story in a couple of chapter time. Keep coming at me with ideas of where to take the story! So... enjoy i guess!** **SunshineTears*)**

The Avengers sat in long wait round a long business table in near silence. Steve Rogers aka Captain America was slumped ever so slightly in his chair, the two assassins Natasha Romonev aka Black Widow and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye lounged against the walls, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk was fiddling with his watch and Thor was asleep. Nick Fury's stormy face and the glare from his single eye prevented any conversation. By now even the reserved Bruce was nearly jumping up and breaking into Disney songs he was so bored. So when Tony Stark decided to finally show up with nothing to say other than the building cafe had terrible coffee there was general feel of irritation in the room. "

Would you explain why you are an ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATE TO AN URGENT MEETING!" Fury screamed across the room. Tony just threw himself onto a chair with a smirk "Woah there Patchy I still showed up. That is itself deserves an B. Scratch that I only flirted with 2 agents on my way in AND I didn't hack into SHEILD files beforehand to find out the reason for the meeting so I didn't have to go. I deserve am A. No an A+ cause I didn't ev..." he breaks off with a gulp noticing the threatening way Black Widow began picking her nails with her knife as she death glared him. The snarling director gives a brief nod of thanks in her direction before turning his attention back to the avengers gathered with a final annoyed look at Tony.

"Now that we are all FINALLY here I have a vital task for you all. Now I'm sure you all remember Electro trying to shut down New York five months ago" Fury stated in a clipped tone. The avengers guiltily nodded as they remember how by the time they figured out the city was in serious danger and suited up, the battle had been already won by that low-time vigilante Spider-Man. After an awkward pause thick enough to stop a speeding truck Steve decided to speak up "Electro is dead and all the damage he made repaired. What does he have to do with anything?". "Nothing." "Huh?" Electro is not what this meeting is about." Fury turned towards the screen and flicked it on. "HE is"

An image of a red and blue spandex clad man came up onto the screen. Spiderman. He was perched on top of a wrecked police car, megaphone loose in his hand in an image of calm among the wreckages of Burke Avenue and a good portion of New York's police. The picture was blurred and obviously shot on a cell-phone by an onlooker. Fury paused for a second, "This image was shot this morning a few seconds before Spiderman fought and defeated the villain 'Rhino'. As you may know Spiderman has been missing for several months following a battle with Electro and the Green Goblin. He successfully won both battles, seemingly unharmed and was seen swinging off to wherever it is he goes after his battles. The thing is he disappeared and not even SHEILD could figure out why." Tony perked up a bit at the prospect of a mystery that not even SHEILD could solve, already thinking of the uses for the bargaining chip. "

"I have seen his agility in battle. It is not human. We don't know anything about him or where his intentions lie." Tony openly smirked, "You're losing your touch Grumpy. If your losing stuff you better be careful, you don't want to misplace your other eye." Fury didn't move his head as he rolled said eye to stare Tony down. "Stark... SHUT THAT GODAMN TRAP OF YOURS" With no further protests he continued with a huff "SHEILD had their eye on figuring out Spiderman even before his disappearance and now that he is suddenly back out of the blue it is more critical than ever."

Tony started to zone out and began spinning around in the chair, "So why gain are you telling us about the trapeze spider? No offense Peg leg but don't want to join the circus. I think I'm the kind of guy who would be allergic to lions..." Natasha suddenly spoke up from her place on the wall, "I actually agree with Stark for once..." Tony gasped mockingly, "Lo and behold." Natasha simply ignored the interruption "Clowns are just plain creepy", she stated with a shudder, earning a few odd looks from around the room. Fury used the brief silence to take back control of the conversation before Tony someone led it to the cultural benefit of hot dogs in New York. "As I was saying. Your mission is to capture and bring Spider-Man into SHEILD." There was a slight calm of silence before the inevitable explosion of protest.

"The man of spiders helps those innocents who can't help themselves. He is no threat to interfering with the major threats like the Chitauri" Thor boomed earning a fierce nod from Natasha. Steve looked troubled "Director, Sir, he has never shown any hint of working against the good of the city. Capturing him will just cause disturbance among the citizens. You know how much they like him since he stopped everyone from turning into... well..." "All aged, mutant not-so-ninja lizards." Tony helpfully butted in, earning a smile from Bruce and a confused look from Steve and Thor who missed the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle reference.

"He is a threat and must be brought in." Fury said simply as if stating some universal law. "Can't you just turn up at his house and blackmail him or something like you do with everyone else!" Tony said with an eye roll. Fury was silent and looked almost embarrassed "Spider-Man has kept his identity a close secret. He doesn't leave clues." Fury said slowly. Tony burst out laughing. "You don't know his identity! My... my... but you know everything about everyooooone. Ooo little baby spider too quick for you to catch Patchy? Gotta send in the big guns now to make it look like he is a challenge?"

Fury practically roared "Stark that's it! You can't be late and judge here. Looks like you're going to be the one retrieving the baby spider solo. I never needed the whole team to capture one little spider. I was just going to let the team do the plan of who's going." Everyone burst out laughing at Tony's face as he was informed on having to actually do all the work. "Come on, oh highly praised Director of the Avengers. Really Cap is much better equipped for the mission..." "Sweet talk doesn't suit you Stark now get to work. Avengers disassemble!" With that Fury strode out of the room, coat flapping dramatically behind him. "Should have gone back to sleep this morning" grumbled Tony as he slouched after him. Clint let out a cackle, "Oh man I have waited WAY too long to see Stark's lateness bite him in the ass". Everyone chuckled in agreement as they got up to follow Stark out.

The next night at Stark Tower was Thai night and everyone was waiting in anticipation for the delivery man. "Oh come on!" Tony huffed "how long does it take!" "Tony it has been only been half an hour. We have a long wait ahead of us considering we ordered 25 courses" Cap told him for what was probably the 15th time. "Just think about how funny it will be when Jarvis talks to him! Remember the guy from Pizza Hut thought elevator was possessed, god that was so funny." Clint smiled at the memory.

Tony smirked "Not as funny as when Tasha chased the Chinese delivery man for spilling moo shu pork on her suit. I have the video of here screaming like a demon while pork dripped from her hair." Natasha decided that would be a good moment to enter the room with the greeting of "What's for dinner? Don't care what it is but if you guys get Moo Shu Pork I am chasing you down the hall again" Everyone burst out laughing, with Clint and Tony gasping for air as tears streamed down their faces.

Natasha was dangerously close to spearing someone as Pepper walked in, a cart filled with food trailing behind her. "FOOD!" Thor roared causing everyone to cover their ears. Pepper simply winced "I decided to save the poor teen who deliveries it the embarrassment of what I'm sure you had planned for him. Tony groaned "Come on Pepper! No fun hun! I was going to get Jarvis to start yelling intruder with flashing red lights and all! It would have totally earned me another pissing himself in terror video". Clint scoffed imagining the boy running in terror while Pepper just glared unapproved. "Tony the boy was only 16 or so. A prank like that would scar him for the rest of his life. Young kids can be seriously damaged with a trauma like that. Have more consideration."It fell on deaf ears as the he was already deep into a bowl of curry. Pepper sat down and grabbed a small plate for herself as well.

Just as she sat down Jarvis' called from the ceiling "Mr Stark Nick Fury is calling you. It was an urgent call so I picked up..." "Jarvis! You know I would never pick up that call. I'm eating and I don't particularly want a cranky pirate ruining my appetite." "I know you wouldn't want to pick up sir. That is why I did it"

Tony just scowled as Fury's face appeared as a hologram above the mountain of food. "Stark! Spiderman was just spotted at a robbery. An out of control house fire is occurring a few streets away and I bet you my eye-patch that is where he will head next. Get suited up!" Fury snapped. "No can do Patchy. It is Thai night and I am hungry" Tony said showing no thought of moving. "That was an order Stark..." Tony simply loaded a spoon full of glass noodles, prawns and rice and sent it flying at Fury's un-amused head which sailed straight through the hologram and landed all over Natasha, much too Clint's delight.

Tony looked terrified she stood up in rage and reached for her gun eyes blazing in anger and she began breathing heavily. Everyone immediately inched away and Clint scrambled on top of the cupboards for a good view. "You know what Nick sounds like a splendid plan. Mission away from raging spider to baby spider it is!" Tony stuttered as he sprinted out of the room. "STARK I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU LITTLE..."

"Romonev, Barton, Rogers, Banner, Thor. You are not getting out of it either. Captain, Hawkeye and Banner will be in command to make sure Stark doesn't stuff this simple task up. Widow and Thor will be on standby to assist Iron man when he captures and brings 'It' back to the helipad. There was a few mournful looks at the food as the Avengers walked off to their assigned posts. "This won't take long Ms Potts. Don't bother to clean up the food, we come back and eat it in an hour or so." Cap called on his way out.

Pepper was left looking at the mountain of food and empty containers with a sigh. She had seen Spiderman on TV and he looked good. Maybe they were wrong about how easy the mission was. The way they talked about made it sound like they were simply picking up and delivering a package. Well they were she supposed, but Spiderman wasn't going to go quietly, that's for sure. She quickly shook her head. Maybe she was just over-estimating him. After all it wasn't just Tony who thought it was going to be simple, and if all the Avengers agreed to something, it was usually right she supposed. With that comforting thought she left the food and strolled out to sign some documents for the company, because someone had to and it sure wasn't going to be Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**(*A/N** **Sorry this is probably filled with errors. Also I have a tendency to switch between past and present tense so warn me if I do! I would just like to thank everyone for the great support and feedback i have been receiving. I am sorry about the length of time between updates… Anyhoo I hope you like it! First Interaction with the Avengers Yay!*)**

There was something truly terrifying about hearing a child scream. Each rising note seemed to vibrate through your very essence, rippling in between every individual cell. That feeling of terror and the scent of smoke was Peter's equivalent of a bat signal, drawing him to the danger like a moth to a flame.

There was absolute panic by the time Peter arrived outside the rundown apartment that was currently blaze. Police surrounded the building and struggled to calm down the panicked residents while desperate hordes of fire-fighters battled feebly against the wild flames dancing through the smoky night air.

As Peter perched on the shadowed wall of a nearby building he strained his enhanced hearing to the calls of a particularly panic-stricken fireman as he glared forcefully at his radio, "…dangerous. The three floors below have already collapsed and it's soon to follow. The whole building is barely standing as it is and to send men in through the side window would be a suicide mission by the time the rig gets up there. The fire is spreading, they will be dead by the smoke before then anyway… Can't do that the fire stairs have rusted straight though… I get that but look at it this way Matt, at least everyone else in the building was safety evacuated… I know but what two lives lost is better than the five lost if we send me up."

Two lives to be sacrificed Peter translated. He shot a web at a street lamp and swung downwards, using to momentum to launch himself upwards. Ignoring the customary cries of, 'Spiderman!' he smashed through a window on the 4th floor. The shattered glass twinkled pitifully around him as he landed in a crouch and glanced around, quickly accessing the danger.

The room which-would have once been a much loved living room-was now smothered in flames, furniture alight and nothing left of the wall but their morbid wooden skeletons, showing the rest of the dying apartment with one side of the room partially collapsed. Not good, the rest of the room, then the whole floor, would soon follow. He held an arm up to his face in a feeble attempt to keep the smoke out as he followed the weakened cries through the fiery death trap of the hallway.

Under his breath he mumbled to himself as he navigated around the fires and wooden beams on either side of him. "Roasted spider… Roasted spider… get it while it's hot!" He coughed as the smoke lazed through the air. Once again the aching scream of a child pierced through the haze like a dagger.

Peter sped up as his manoeuvring past the flames, "Hello? Where are you? I'm here to help!"

The feeble shout of a woman rang out, "Hel..p". All around him flames flicked as the wood began to give in and crash to the ground. "That's good just keep trying to talk I'll get you out soon". Peter's spider sense went off just in time to avoid a burning piece off plaster. The woman's cries were getting closer, though softer each time.

Peter was nearing the middle of the hallway when the cries finally died. Desperately he called out, "Keep talking! I'm nearly there!" "Quick…" her voice rasped through the smoke and flames. Peter desperately kicked down a door into what was luckily on of the most intact rooms of the house.

Thick smoke filled the bedroom and one of the walls was crumbling down in flames. In the corner was a young woman struggled to shield her daughter, even as her legs were crushed under a fallen cabinet. The little girls pale face was streamed with tears and her blond hair dark with soot. "Spiderman! The girl squealed as she spotted his approaching figure before being overcome with a racking cough. Both their faces lit up as Peter rushed over and with his strength easily heaved the wardrobe off the woman's legs. "Thankyou"

"Here to help but we need to get you to out here quickly. This floor is about to collapse." Peter went to pull to woman to her feet only for her to collapse. "Mummy!" the child sobbed as she bent down to try help her mother up.

Peter felt his face drain of colour and was thankful the mask was hiding his panic. The woman's leg was broken, he would have to carry her and not the little girl like he planned. The woman coughed violently as she tried to speak, "Leave me… save Luc". Peter assumed Luc was her daughter. Peter shook his head and reached to pick her up, "Come on ill carry you." The woman's face arm quickly grabbed his and she shook her head, "No… Easier… Go NOW!"

Peter hesitated before picking the Luc up with a promise, "I'll be right back don't you worry". Luc's wide eyes filled with tears and she struggled as Peter left the room to the flames and heat outside. "No… Mummy!" Peter needed to calm her down, the apartment was too delicate and Peter needed to be able to avoid the constant flames.

"Mummy will be back soon. Now I need to help me Luc is that ok with you? Can you help Spiderman". Luc hesitantly nodded her blond head. Peter sighed in relief as she stilled. His spider sense tingled just in time to avoid a flare of flames to his right. Luc coughing got steadily worse as the flames grew.

Peter looked at her in worry. "OK good girl. Now can you put you face in my shoulder? Yes just like that good girl. I need you to close your eyes and don't think about how scary this is. I need you to think hard about all the things you love, ok?" He felt her nod into his shoulder. Peter sighed in relief at the sight of a window up ahead. He hurried forward but to his dismay a wall of flames started closing in around the room, only a slight gap left over.

"Ok Luc hold on real tight now" Peter sprinted forward and dashed through the gap, the flames just singing his arms. He sighed in relief and rushed forward. "Good job Luc we did it!" He shifted her into a more secure position in front of him and prepared to leap out of the open window. "OK now this is going to fell funny so just keep your eyes closed real tight. I'm gonna throw you out the window now".

Peter blinked deeply and the flames vanished, replaced by walls of the familiar corridors in Midtown high. Gwen's big blue Bambi eyes stared up at him filling him with so much love he could have sworn he would explode, even as the lizard's muffled roar echoed in the background. He could vaguely here the crash of the Cheerleaders Summer Squad Champion award falling the smithereens below. In that perfect second his aches and pains vanished replaced by the warmth of his only love resting in his arms. Alas it could not last… 'I'm gonna throw you out the window now.' Her blue eyes flashed in confusion, 'what?!'…

"Spidey? Spider-man!" the high pitched voice ripped apart the bittersweet moment and spat Peter back to the present. Frantically he glanced around at the advancing flames and how much precious time he had lost through the involuntary flashback. Not sparring a single moment he launched out the window, ignoring the screams and cheers as he shot a line of web at the perfect angle to place Luc in a fireman's awaiting arms. Using the momentum he swung back through the window in a single elegant backflip.

Peter coughed as he rolled to his feet, narrowly avoiding a falling beam of wood. He panicked the room was completely surrounded in flames. Abandoning all caution he sprinted through the roaring flames, resisting the urge to scream as the flames burnt his skin. The flames had taken nearly the whole hallway and it took all his super reflexes to prevent him from being burnt to a crisp.

Everything was burnt black with flames dancing in some demonic waltz around it. A lumbering fog of smoke blurring the outlines slightly. It was in a hellish way beautiful, the same way one can find beauty in that of a hunting and bloodied panther. Deadly, fearful but twistedly beautiful if you looked past it.

Peter finally reached the room to find it smothered in flames and the mother half passed against a wall out from the smoke. He barely had any time to react as he noticed the roof directly above creaking as it threatened to give in. He shot a web at her chest and pulled her towards her, just in time to see the roof fall directly where she had lay. Peter held her still form close in panic as he could do nothing more than watch as the room collapsed over the doorway and the only exit out of the room. They were trapped against a wall and hard place that also happened to be have to ability to burn you to a crisp. He looked around frantically but there was no way out…

And for that slight moment Peter felt a strange sense of calm and it was like world grew quiet just for him. He would finally re-join Gwen, all this weight would be finally gone, and he could be free. 'No Peter what about Aunt May and Jaffa? Your death would kill Aunt May, she only just got you back and while Jaffa doesn't really have feelings… who are you kidding of course she does. Anyway she would probably commit AI suicide if she didn't have anyone to boss around. Peter what about the child! Don't be so greedy you should know better than anyone what it's like to lose parents, you lost 3 of them.'

With new found resolve Peter glanced desperately around as he tried to find an escape, all while backing away from the approaching flames. No way to go up, no way to go down and no way through the flames or they would get burnt or through the walls… Through the walls. Peter glared at the wall behind him. It had had a wood covering, now burnt away to reveal brick that had been weakened by the flames. Peter gently placed the mother on the ground and tensed his muscles. 'Well if you can't find an exit, sometimes you just have to make one.

Peter sprinted forward and with a flying kick hit the wall with a promising crack. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew he had enhanced strength but he didn't actually believe this had the possibility to work. He took a couple of steps backwards and hit the wall again and again and again. Each time the wall weakened but as a result so did the roof above them. Peter cried in frustration as the flames burnt his back. He had a minute tops before the flames cooked him and the mother alive. In one last desperate attempt he picked up the mothers prone body and launched himself at the wall, surprisingly managing to break through.

They tumbled together towards the ground with only Peter's quick reflexes stopping them both from crashing headfirst into the ground. The cheers from the crowd below was overwhelming as he as gently as possible landed on the ground below. Behind him he could only watch as the building finally gave up and collapsed.

Paramedics immediately rushed over and placed her onto a stretcher all why she was sobbing in gratitude, "Thankyou… you saved me… my angel…" and though she couldn't see it he smiled wirily and shot a web to take off. As he launched up into the air he noticed he had tears had been streaming down his face and for some reason he knew it wasn't from the smoke.

* * *

Peter breathed deeply as he settled on the rooftop of the next apartment and watched the flames slowly get under control, confident in the knowledge he was unseen in the shadows of the large water tank of the roof. The flashback was still painfully raw and vulnerable, making the icy New York air just all that much colder as it achingly caressed the burns. A second longer and that child would've been an orphan. If she hadn't called him out of that flashback… This was going to be a problem. Even a minuscule distraction in a fight could cost him his own life or the lives of others.

Just as he was about to swing away he caught a hint of red and gold in the corner of his eye. Curious, he turned round to the sight of Ironman flying towards his direction. It was not uncommon for Tony Stark to take the Ironman suit for a fly for the fun of it every now and then but never up in the eastern area. He usually just flew around the centre, near his tower. In curious amusement Peter watched him fly closer and closer in a slow, zig-zag pattern.

'He seems to be searching for something… A supervillain perhaps? It does seem to only be the citywide threats the avengers bother to tackle.' Peter wondered in a slightly angered tone. Nevertheless he remains at his vantage point in case such threat arises. The overly shiny suit slows down and hovers high above the burnt apartment as it twists round in circles to glare at the surrounding area.

A flicker a worry filled Peter, 'Why was Stark interested in the fire? It was an ordinary enough fire… Unless it wasn't the fire he was interested but instead looking for the hero last seen there'. Slightly worried Peter slowly crawled up the side of a water tank on the building's roof.

Good thing too as Iron Man landed no a minute later on the roof before glancing around again. Peter freezes in tense silence forcing himself to stay still in shadows. Suddenly Stark flicks his face plate up and scowls at something in his helmet, "Damn you Barton he isn't here! You said he would be here, which he isn't, and I currently have a bowel of curry with my name on it at home."

Peter blanched, the whole avenger's team are after me… not good. Peter prepares to make a silent exit when an idiotic idea pops uninvited into his head. 'Don't be stupid Peter. Are you asking to be killed?' Peter berated to himself. Yet his body disobeyed his head and he stealthily climbed to the top of the tank before flipping and landing silently behind Iron Man.

'Don't do it! Run while you can you great lump of brainless arachnid! Do you WANT them to find out your identity' Peter's brighter half of the brain sternly told himself. A softer, gleeful voice instantly bit back 'Oh it's too good opportunity to waste though Pete… Who can honestly say they one-upped Tony freaking Stark? Come on please?' 'Well since you asked so nicely'. Peter thought to himself. Against his better, just as Stark is preparing to take off Peter speaks up, thanking every god he knew that the mask distorts his voice. He didn't want him realising how young he was.

"Evening Stark. As much as I'm flattered I must admit stalking still creeps me out." Stark jumped visibly into the air as Peter was shaking with contained laughter at the sight of the great Ironman's face. He almost wished he had a camera on him, he could get millions from selling a photo like that. Peter crossed his arms casually and leant against a wall and waits for Stark to speak.

He eventually recovers from his sudden appearance with a frown, "You're bigger on TV."

Peter just roll my eyes and huffed slightly offended, "you look less dumb and goldfish like on TV. Good look for you though, the whole, shit a man just materialised out of thin air behind me, face. Thanks to his enhanced hearing Peter hears a scoff from Stark's head piece.

"Dumb? Says the boy too frail to show his ugly face", Stark hopefully asked, wanting an identity.

"That's the best comeback you got? Really Stark you don't live up to your image."

"Doesn't make it any less true", Stark pressed with a offended smirk even as he could practically see Spiderman raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"It's just that, unlike you, I actually don't have the self-control of a 5 year old. Telling the world your SECRET identity it generally ill advised. You know the whole protecting your family thing."

Stark huffed as Peter obviously hit a soft spot. "It doesn't matter if people know who iron-man is and I can protect Pep… er People just fine without having to keep a secret."

Peter stared and spoke in an exaggerated slow voice dripping in fake happiness. "SECRET being the key word there kids. Repeat after me now… SECRET. As in you don't announce to the whole world on national television".

Stark looked stumped as he failed to come up with a response. "Look we head I didn't come here to fight a battle of the wits now…"

"Good I don't fight unarmed men" Peter smirked under his mask as a bellow of laughter rung out of the helmet.

Stark simply looked positively murderous. "I need you to come with me. SHEILD needs you to come in for questioning." Then he spoke up with a paper thin apologetic voice. "I forgot you lack of education forcing you wrongly teach three year olds, my apologies. SHEILD means St..."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, Yeah I know." Peter bit back with heavy smugness to cover up his growing worry. He was in a heap of trouble if SHEILD wanted him for questioning. At least Stark looked gobsmacked.

"How.. did… uh… wha..?"

"I do my homework." Well technically Peter didn't but Stark really didn't need to need to know that. "After all don't want my lack of education to catch up eh tin-can?"

Peter then dropped all humour from his voice, "Look. Thing is Stark, you want to lock me up and poke things at me and to be frank I don't want to be locked up and be poked at. So... I'm going to have to decline."

"Wasn't an invitation kid" Stark growled. "Now you come quietly or you could give me the excuse I need to beat your spandex clad ass."

"I will have you know I am thoroughly disgusted you checked at my arse. So yeah I'm just gonna head off now…" Subconsciously Peter started to analyse the best options for the upcoming attack.

"Great! No one calls a Stark dumb without getting a good old repulsor hug" He flicked the face piece down and aims his repulsor at Peter who tensed in anticipation. He grinned under my mask before he flipped right over Starks head as soon as he fired the repulsor.

Before Stark could even register where Spiderman had gone Peter has him plastered against the very water tank Peter had crouched behind earlier. "Don't worry. It disintegrates after a couple hours. Be thankful I didn't put permeant webbing on! Ha! It would take weeks to get all the webbing off! Anyway hope not to see ya round Tincan." Peter walked to the edge of the roof before stopping abruptly and turning around.

"Ooo and tell Fury I'm not very keen on the whole blackmail and control your life thing so... Leave me alone?" With that Peter gave a loose salute before he simply leant backwards and tumbled off the edge of the roof.

His body fell in blissful calm before being pulled up at the last second by a thread of web. He laughed at the freedom as he swings in his body in a loose circle round the building's roof. Peter could have sworn Stark's face was still fixed in a third degree goldfish expression even as he swung away, laughing merrily all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

**{* Hey Guys sorry for the late update... again. I honestly had no idea what to do this chapter. Or the next one for that matter so im very open for ideas. Most of my plot ideas are going to happen later on in the story but i'm going through a bit of writers block as to how to get there. On a good note though lots more Jaffa for those who liked her!*}**

"HE TRIED TO DO VHAT?"

Jaffa's accent thickened as she prepared her lecture. Peter sighed and threw himself onto his bed, centred against the wall of his ordinary teenage room (that being extraordinarily messy). He winces as his burns rubbed painfully through the thin spandex his Spider-man costume. At least burns were easy to cover up and healed fast with his powers.

"I'll burn his system and bring his ugly tower crashing to the ground! Vou does this Stark think he is? Running around shooting good honest people. The nerve of superheros these days!" Pete hummed distractedly along as he began slowly peeling the fabric away from his blistering skin. That is until Jaffa's anger spun and started focusing on him instead. "And you Pete! Vhat do you think you're doing getting yourself shot at, nearly kidnapped and onto the hit list of the biggest spy agency in the vorld! Good job Petey, you couldn't have… ooo I don't know… not get yourself into this sort of confrontation in the first place?"

Peter groaned and buried his face into the pillow to try and block out her voice. He was tired, hungry and really in real of a shower, he did not want to get Jaffa-smashed right now. He glared upwards at the ceiling and snapped right back.

"Hey don't turn this on me! I didn't ask to be stalked by a paedophilic Robocop… I just have Parker luck."

"You vant to talk about Parker luck? Try having to keep your human alive when he's a superhero and a highly reckless one at that"

"Hey leave me and my idiotic choices out of this! Besides I… OWWWW" Peter yelped in pain as he accidently rolled off his bed onto the floor bringing his sheets down on top of him in a clump. He attempted to get up only to get tangled in the sheets. Jaffa gave of a mechanical sounding laugh. 'Never did quite get her laugh sounding quite right. Oh well at least she has at least gotten the idea of it now' Peter thought to himself as he attempted to detangle himself from the sheets which had stuck to him as a result of his panic.

"Peter! Are you alright! What's going on? I'm coming in!" Aunt Mays panicked voice sounded from outside.

"No Aunt May! Really I'm fine I am just, ah, moving furniture so you don't have to come in" he shouted back in barely concealed panic.

"Peter you never tidy your room I doubt your moving furniture! Open the door this instant!" Aunt Mays increasingly panicked voice sounded from inside. "Jaffa help!" he hissed in an attempt to convert the snickering AI to his side.

"I'm still angry at you so I'm only do this because your poor Aunt is afraid and you're still wearing your Spider-man costume" Jaffa warned. She let her voice travel to the speaker outside the door. "It's alright Mrs Parker, Peter is fine…" Both Aunt May and Peter gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Jaffa I owe…" Peter exhaled. "He simply fell off the bed and is currently tangled embarrassingly in his sheets"

"Goddammit Jaffa!" he yelled in betrayal and renewed his efforts to break free

Aunt May gave a relieved laugh and slumped against the door. While she was still wary of having such advanced tech in her home she knew she could always trust it… her…. When it came to looking after Peter. "Thank you Jaffa. Tell Peter to be more careful and don't let Peter get too mad at you will you"

"I won't Mrs Parker. Now you better go downstairs, Gone with the Wind is about to start and I know you have been looking forward to it". She brightened up and hurried downstairs, "Oh yes! Thankyou dear!"

With a triumphant cry Peter finally managed to break free with a final tug and thump "Damn spider powers… Damn A.I.s" he grumbled as he heaved himself onto the bed.

"I vill just have you know that am currently rolling my metaphorical eyes at you."

"You're an Artificial Intelligence. Aren't you suppose to, you know, not have the emotional capability to get angry enough that my ceiling starts to give me a lecture and laugh at me?"

"Honestly, answer that yourself oh great and highly praised creator", Jaffa snarked, her voice practically dripping in sarcasm.

Peter just groaned dramatically in response, "All I want is a little bit of normal in my life. Honesty I can't even create a NORMAL AI that, you know, actually listens and I don't have to worry about getting a lecture from. " He stared dreamily into space and fluttered his eyelashes in an overly ridicules manner.

"Normal is for people who don't get bitten by radioactive spiders, don't fights supervillains on a regular basis and doesn't have the mental capabilities to build an AI in the first place. Face it your life is strange"

"But Jaffa!" Peter wined. "It doesn't mean my strange life has to turn around as start yelling at me."

"Well I have to vent my anger somehow. Now vou would just let me hack into Stark tower…" Peter froze and scowled seriously at where he knew one of Jaffa's cameras were.

"Jaffa! Tony Stark is the smartest man in the world, he has his own AI and you know it's too dangerous." Peter sighed as the last of the suit finally came off, throwing on an old band t-shirt and pants instead. Right what now… history essay. God dammit.

"Jarvis? That pathetic, emotionless thing has nothing on me. Come on! You acronymed my name about how much better I am".

"Now don't you start! You know as well as I do that you found it hilarious and wouldn't even let me consider changing it. What was I thinking stroking your ego that much?" Peter chuckled fondly at the memory. Jaffa was a mess back then, nothing more than a jumble of tangled code that somehow managed to speak. Yet the name stuck anyway. Peter's smile turned serious as he remembered the point of the conversation.

"When Tony Stark made Jarvis he had billions of dollars, world renowned intelligence and the best equipment money can buy. I'm sorry Jaffa but an AI like Jarvis is way out of both mine and your league." Jaffa didn't bother with a response, she simply caused the lights to flicker annoyingly in a way she knew Peter hated. Peter laughed at her childish behaviour and shook his head fondly.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid Jaffa. I… I don't think I could lose you. You and Aunt May, you're all I have left" He tuned his head to the side, slightly embarrassed and ran a hand through his forever messy hair. However he must have done something right as Jaffa stopped flickering the lights and responded, her voice soft and slightly guilty.

"Ok Pete I promise… for now. I'm sorry, I just… I know I'm only a machine and I can't really feel, but I don't think I could lose you either." Peter smiled softly and shook his head.

"Jaffa sometimes I think you feel more every second than the normal person does in a day. I didn't mean to get mad I am just trying to look out for you like you always do for me. You saved my life Jaffa and now that I'm on my way to recovery I realize you probably saved the life of Aunt May as well. The way you managed to work around your code, nothing short of a true sentiment and emotional feeling being could do that."

It was moments like these Jaffa was glad she wasn't human so Peter couldn't see the tears that she was sure would have shown. "Thankyou. You promise to let me help if you need help… again…"

Peter smiled bitterly. He had learnt many a valuable lesson that day, letting others help being a major one. It's nice to have people who care for you and sometimes letting them carry some of your weight could benefit both parties. "I promise."

"A promise it is." Jaffa stated solemnly before lightening her tone. "Now tell what wind feels like"

Peter grinned and instantly brightened up. Jaffa loved hearing how humans worked and felt. There is after all only so much one can learn from the internet. "Well wind feels different depending on your mood, location and situation. My favourite wind is when I'm freefalling through the air. Cool, effortless and streaming past in a blur. Wind is so simple and complex it is easier to simply let it fly by. It's like… thousands of lines of code rushing past and but not seeing a single line, and you know what? You don't even care. It feels like freedom away from worry, as the air…"

Jaffa nestled into the codes of the house and relaxed, letting the voice of her beloved creator wash over her as he talked animatedly under her watchful eye. Why could he not simply stay with her in this house where she knew he would always be safe? But no she must let him into the dangerous world each day and night. How she wished he would simply let her HELP. Well just because she wasn't allowed to hack into the tower directly didn't mean she couldn't play a few harmless pranks for revenge. If only for her benefit. She grinned wickedly as an idea popped into her… um… 'mind'? She felt like that cat in Alice in wonderland, big grinned and wicked. Yes this would do nicely… she had a few phone calls to make.

The Avengers sat, all angry and rigid despite the soft couches of the Avengers tower living room. Steve and Thor sat stonily on the lounge while Bruce was pressed into the corner of a loveseat. Clint was somehow perched on top of the TV which Natasha leant against as she repeatedly disassembled and reassembled a shining handgun. All eyes were trained on Tony over the glass table as he sat nursing a scalding cup of coffee in a plump armchair and doing everything to avoid the angry glares. The air was so thick you could try cut it with a knife… expect it would probably break it, try a meat cleaver. Or better yet just wait for the nuke about to explode to do the damage for you.

Said Nuke was leaning against the nearby bar glaring so fiercely Tony swore he could feel a second glare through his eyepatch diving directly into his soul. Maybe the eye-patch covered a secret magic eye like that crazy dude in Harry Potter had. Tony's thoughts started drifting of course. Actually that was a half-decent idea, he could see the similarities now- old, cranky, overly paranoid, an ex-spy, missing an eye…

"Excuse me Mr Stark but there is a delivery waiting for you down in the foyer" Tony was startled out of his thoughts with an embarrassing wince. "Now isn't a great time Jarvis get the receptionist to deal with it". Great now the silence was broken and the yelling could begin.

"Do tell us Mr Stark…" Oh man Fury was being polite he really was in trouble wasn't he. "…how you, one of the smartest man in the world and an avenger, is outwitted and strung up like a pig for slaughter. By a single. Common. Street vigilante!" Fury ended with a snarl, his voice rising higher with each word. Tony hunched back further into the overly plush couch as if it would swallow him whole.

"Well the vigilante was a little bit craftier with his words than I expected and he caught me off guard. His attack surprised me that's all as I pegged him as more of a talker."

"A little bit craftier? That vigilante had you tied up with his words long before he added some webs. Not that I'm sure it wasn't amusing for the Avengers but…" Fury grumbled before being cut off.

"It was bloody hilarious!" Clint remarked in excitement, momentarily forgetting to act as if he had some deeply rooted issue with the very existence of Tony Stark. "Spider-man totally out-sassed Tony and I was just sitting there laughing into oblivion as I thought to myself 'Wow isn't this brilliant I have never seen anyone sassier than Tony, what blackmail material I have been blessed with' and then he goes on about… YOW" He is cut off by the sudden elbow jabbed into his side that send him toppling of the couch into an undignified heap. "What the heck was that for!" he hisses as he drags himself next to Bruce on the couch.

"I apologise for interrupting but some more deliveries have arrived sir and they are insisting on it being for you".

Tony groaned. Thanks Jarvis for once again putting to focus on him. "Jarvis get someone else to deal with it! Or just kick them out. I don't care!"

Fury scowled and poured a shot of some of Tony's best Jack Daniels and knocked it back. "No matter how much Stark failed it doesn't change the fact we need this vigilante off the streets and in for SHEILD analyse."

"Well since Iron Man isn't apparently enough to capture a single man Widow and Hawkeye will trail from the buildings and try to get a shot at him. Ironman will be in charge of keeping him in the area and chasing him is gets tipped off. I would sit him out but unfortunately he is our only flyer so we may need him if our Spider makes a run for it because he now KNOWS SHIELD IS AFTER HIM AND HE MANAGED TO GET AWAY"

"How did he find out about SHEILD anyway?" Natasha remarked coolly.

Fury bristled, "We suspect he may have inside help with some criminal organisations who know about us. It would also explain how he got his powers."

"Ah so it is inside a villainous foe we hunt" Thor boomed in that overly loud voice of his. "I was unsure of why we were to be hunting this male spider at first but if he is a danger he must be stopped!"

Fury huffed. "That's the spirit. Now I expect you miserable lot to be on call but we should be hunting in 3 night's time unless a better opportunity arises. That is when the full moon is and for some sissy reason he goes to the Manhattan Bridge at least once that night. We can pretty much guarantee he will be in the area." Tony snickered slightly but was wise enough not to make any remarks. His headache was bad enough as it is without MORE shouting.

Fury stalked towards the door with nothing more than the passing remark of, "Oh and I expect the Captain to ensure that Spider-man is delivered. Don't put my little faith I have to waste." And with that he was gone.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Bruce softly spoke for the first time that night as he got up a stretched the kink out of his neck.

"We have battled an army of aliens and all survived Brucey. You don't need to worry about us honey bun." Tony cooed as he retreated towards his bedroom.

"Tony you should stay and de-brief" Steve called after him. "Cap when have you ever known me to do what I'm told?" he replied with a smirk and disappeared through the doorway

Once he was away from prying eyes Tony rubbed a hand over his weary face and slowed his steps down. What he needed right now was a hot bath, a bottle of scotch and ADCD on repeat. Just him and himself, no pirates, no vigilantes to embarrass him, no judgmental teammates, not even some idiot from Stark tower demanding his atten…"

Jarvis interrupted yet again. "Sir more people have arrived saying they have deliveries and appointments and they are refusing to leave despite securities best attempts."

Tony groaned deeply this was not his day. "Fine! I'm coming down." He marched with angry steps towards the elevator.

"Sir I do not advise going down immediately. It may be best to first observe the…"

"Too late now Jarvis! You want me to go I'm going!" He snapped with overly harsh bite, jamming the elevator button with overexerted force. He had a crappy enough day as it was and was not in the mood to deal with painful company issues. Honestly why does he of all people need to deal with the god damn…" 'Ding!'

He gaped at the sight in front of him. There was what had to be 20 pizza delivery men, 5 plumbers, 2 police officers, a man wobbling a cheese platter twice the size of a family pizza, 6 pairs of delivery men holding fridges, half a dozen nannies, two rival biker gangs, an off-tune choir of singers and what looked to be a clown and a fortune teller locked in a deep debate over the cultural significance of hotdogs. All of whom now locked eyes on him with raging expressions and began storming towards him shouting all manners of obscenities. He backed up fearfully. Aliens, giant robots? Sure. Strangest metaphorical-fire-breathing rage mob he had ever seen? Let's not. Tony felt the elevator at his back and desperately pressed the call button but already he knew it would be too late. This was REALLY not his day.

 **{* SO... how was it? Review and tell me! How was Jaffa? Anything you want to see happen? What do you guys want from this story? I'm not quite as happy with this chapter as I originally planned but hey at least its out now!*}**


	6. Chapter 6: Bridge of Spy(der)s

**_{*Author Note: So. This is a Chapter. This chapter was not coming to me for a long time. It was no easy task to write. Honestly, I cannot picture the Brooklyn Bridge, Is there a walkway right down the middle of the road? That's what it looks like from the photos. Seriously you Americans are crazy. You don't even know what fairy bread is. On the strain please keep in mind I have never actually been out of Australia so you may have to pick me up on some slang or terminology or geo I mix up._**

 ** _Thank you to the comments that got me motivated, the ideas that had my mind a brewing and whoever gave me the flu. You sir are a bastard, but you got a chapter out so consider yourself forgiven._**

 ** _Enjoy this long ass chapter I wrote you! Now go read!_**

 **** ** _I will be answering any questions asked for the next 48 hours in celebration if anyone is interested. }*_**

 **Chapter 6: Bridge of Spy(der)s**

"The night, the day and life in general was beautiful,' Peter thought as he strolled down a darkened street in New York before stopping aside the two story brick house that stood proudly at number 4. He walked through the cute garden fence and up the porch. Before he could even knock on the door it flew open revealing the sights of a heavily pregnant woman with a small girl in her arms and a four year old at her feet.

The two children bolted through the door with a cry of, "Daddy!" and jumped into a confused Peter's arms. He was no longer the scrawny teen who had walked up the path. He was a handsome father, dressed in a lab coat he had forgotten to take of at work.

The woman, his wife, smiled warmly as she flicked her brunette curls over her shoulder, "Do you know if your parent's can look after the kids this weekend? We can go celebrate another year Spider-man keeping the city crime free".

'Crime free?' Peter thought in surprise. 'He had really done it!'. He laughed merrily and wrapped them all in a hug. "Whatever you want my love… life is simply perfect is it not?" He beamed. It was only then he noticed the stillness of the three bodies in his grasp. He pulled back in a panic only to three pairs of lifeless eyes stared back at him. His screams made the picturest house vanish in a swirl, leaving Peter and the corpses in the one of the many rubbish filled alleys in New York.

"You really shouldn't have touched them" a raspy voice commented from behind him. Peter whirled around in surprise to a darkly twisted creature before him. He was at least 7 feet tall yet so thin he seemed to only have a single layer of ash skin between his bones and the frigid night air. He wore a pin-striped suit with a bone white cane that shone in the moonlight. Thin wisps of grey hair floated around the gaunt cheekbones that stretched along his face. Perhaps the most terrifying part of all was the two chasms of blood and darkness that replaced his eyes.

"What?" Peter managed to gasp out. The man frowned as he strolled casually towards Peter.

"I said you really shouldn't have touched them," he intoned slowly as he gestured to the corpses behind him. "You can blame it on Parker luck all you like, but surely you have noticed everything you touch dies." The man seemed to pause at the terrified expression on Peter's face. "Well not literally you stupid human. Emotionally. You know… everyone you create a connection with. Everyone you love. That sort of thing"

"No" Peter tried to say without the quiver that threatened to appear. "I don't kill"

"Of course you do. I mean _I_ would know. I have had to deal with the aftermath of your stupidity one too many times"

"Who… who are you?" Peter stuttered as he struggled to free himself from cold terror that seemed to grip him.

The man looked bored as he drawled, "Death. Who else could look this ravishing will standing over a corpse?"

Peter froze in shock. "D…death? You…you can't be… real!"

The man himself simply gave him a condescending glare through his empty sockets, "Of course I'm not real Peter. What did you think this was? Some great supernatural intervention sent from the devil? This is a dream Peter. Nothing is real here. It's all just made up in that little noggin of yours." Peter breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. He could wake up.

Death however seemed had other plans. "I'm actually quite disappointed in you Peter. Already dreaming for happy ever after? Already forgotten?" he sniffed as he shamelessly poked Peter's dream wife with the blood red tip of his cane. Peter cautiously walked closer, "Forgotten what?"

Death sneered with elongated teeth. "Her"

With a wave of his hand the alley and the bodies vanished and Peter found himself at a familiar clock tower and a very familiar head of blond curls matted with blood. Peter dropped the ground with a wail. Not Gwen. No… no… NO. He couldn't do this again he had to wake up.

Death laughed gleefully at his pain. "Been a while hasn't it Pete? You have been too busy to for poor little DEAD Gwen? Too busy to dream."

'I'm sorry Gwen. I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry Gwen.' Peter thought as he sobbed on the stone ground of the clock tower as Death spun around the couple with elegant steps and the sharp rap of his cane.

"Oh for goodness sake stop your pathetic wailing it's your own fault for falling asleep before you went on patrol. Besides we haven't even got to the good part yet!" Peter paled because he did know what would happen next. What always happened next. He had to stop it before it was too late. Wake up. He braced himself. Wake up. Waiting. Wake up. Expecting for her lifeless eyes to open and her words to stab like poison. Wake up. He waited. Even Death had stopped his morbid dance. They waited. Her eyes didn't open yet somehow that hurt more. The sharp rap of a cane against his skull send Peter crashing to the ground.

"Peter, Peter, Peter…" Death drawled as he swirled a glass of wine (or was it blood?) in his hand. "She isn't going to wake up Peter, you should know that. You are after all the one who killed her."

"This is a dream!" Peter roared as he clung to the unmoving corpse. "It's the one place the dead can live again"

Death sighed as he placed a bony hand on his shoulder in a show of pity. "Even a ghost cannot live forever Peter. She tried to warn you, over and over again. We are better off without you. You did good Pete at first… you understood, but you didn't listen when it counted. Now she is gone Pete. Forever. She's given up on you… What will you forget first? Her eyes, her voice, her looks, her smile… Eventually she will just be some faceless girl you killed once upon a time."

"No! I won't… I can't listen to this. I'm better now!" Peter rasped even as the panic built up inside his chest causing his to rock and shake his head. "No. No… NO. This… This is MY dream. Get out of it!" Death snarled as spun around and stabbed his cane viciously over his heart. The panic in his brown eyes meant little to the cruel apparition.

"Don't you get it? Not even in your dreams will her death be reversed. She tried to warn you but you didn't listen. It's too late now. Gwen has given up on you. The city's representatives tried to capture you, to end you. Why are you even here-? Dear lord not her again. That AI ruins everything" He grinded his teeth and began to walk away from him, the edges curling and blurring with each step. He turned around one last time his voice strangely high and stressed despite his bland expression, "Peter. Peter. Get up…"

"Peter? You need to wake up. Peter wake up!" JAFFA's panicked voice meant little in the pain Peter felt in the haze between reality and dream. Even as Peter was rudely awaken form his dream he couldn't stop the screams, the tears and the terror. He clawed at the bedsheets as he violently threw his head back and forth. He couldn't hear her, Gwen! His nails bit into his skin as he desperately fumbled in the dark for something, anything to stop the pain.

Peter sighed softly as he walked over to the window with all the fight drained right out. "Look at the moon JAFFA. Gwen loved the full moon. She would stay up for hours just gazing at it long after her parents had told her to go to bed. I use to say she was crazy you know but she would just gave a soft smile and a wink. It gave her hope. Every month the moon would turn her full attention onto the tiny humans beneath her so that the dark times were just that little bit brighter. That was when she would laugh and turn to me and tell me it also meant I had no excuse to come home injured because I had run into a lamppost."

He walked back over to his closet and began to pull him suit on slowly over his nightmare shaken muscles.

"You know how important this night is to me. We made a deal. This was my one night I was allowed to me miserable and mourn. You can't deny me this JAFFA. Not when I need Gwen most of all."

The sound of JAFFA's even mechanical sigh filled the room, "Alright fine." Peter smiled and raced to grab his web shooters. "But listen to me young man you have to be home by midnight and I will NOT be staging a phone call to get you out of the exam I know you have tomorrow."

"Yeah alright I get it" Peter murmured distractedly with a wave of his hand. "Now you are only allowed to attack thugs using your webs. No one-on-one hand fighting, despite what you say are NOT a ninja. Do not even THINK of attacking any super villains either and if hear the see the slightest hint of a gold-titanium alloy you run in the opposite direction, change into civilian clothes and get home."

Peter rolled his eyes knowing full well JAFFA couldn't tell beneath his mask as he jumped and perched on in the open window. "Yes mum, I get it, I'm going now" he snarked as he jumped backwards out the window. As he rolled to the ground he could just hear JAFFA's voice yelling after him. "For god sake watch out for lampposts and the… Peter don't you dare jump out that… Come back here right this instant! PETER! I swear that boy will fry my circuits one day"

It was a while before Peter managed to calm himself down as he sat cross-legged against the flagpole on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. He couldn't let JAFFA know how much the dream truly had affected him. He hadn't felt this bad since… his bad decision. Just the overwhelming grief. He **missed** Gwen. So much it physically pained him, the guilt on knowing he had robbed her of a future they had dreamed of, that he could no longer have a chance to be a part of that. With the moon watching over him and the wind caressing his tears he allowed himself to grieve.

It was the peaceful, like even through his pain Gwen could still bring quiet to his mind, to the world around him. He felt, disconnected. He closed his eyes and let the world slowly melt away around him. Just the memories of bitter-sweet past, the lap of waves and the far of cries of New York's ever impatient traffic. Traffic.

His eyes snapped frantically open, all illusions of peacefulness shattered.

"You're sitting on one of the busiest bridges in New York Peter. New York traffic is never patient nor far off." He glanced down off the edge uneasily. Sure enough the bridge suspiciously void of any oncoming traffic on one end, the tail end of red brake light inching away from him on the other.

'Was there come sort of hazard? Or super-villain? Should he go help or-' Spider-man stilled for spilt seconds before launching across the tower to land in a defensive crouch just as a something embedded into the stone with a ringing thud. An arrow, it's gleaming chrome shaft still quivering slightly at the power of whoever owned the bow. Hawkeye. Who else could successfully use archaic but cool weapons against super powered villains. And well, heroes if you counted this encounter. Another Avenger. What was going on he thought he was all done with them after the whole Ironman incident! No no SHEILD. It has to be about them again. He needed to get out of here.

"Arrows. New York, am I right?" he joked weakly as he crawled in a slow circle, ever muscle tensed, ready to flee or attack as the need may be. Up this high with his senses so alarmed the wind itself came alive as it rippled constantly around him. Then he heard it, the shift in the air to his right, the steady cut of a bowstring, the scream inside his head. A volley. Flee it is. He pushed his feet into the stone and launched himself backwards, flipping over the edge and sending him diving down the towers side. Behind him was a clash of the arrows skidding of the stone where he had stood not seconds ago. He sent he web streaming after him slowing his fall and ready to send him scampering away to Jaffa when his line was suddenly cut, sending him rolling heavily on the bridge below him.

Spider-man groaned, staggering heavily to his feet to flicker his head frantically to his sides. To see a bridge He felt like an alien here, exposed in this ghostly impression of the lively bridge he knew. He didn't have the New York he knew with him here. He was alone. Empty. He didn't know what to do. Expect maybe avoid the arrows about to hit him in 3.2.1. Thud. He grinned as they landed beneath where he was dangling on one of the overhead wires.

"Arrows. I am being attacked by arrows. This feels like Disney, do I needa start singing?" Peter muttered angrily as he dodged get another flurry of arrows pushing him into the centre of the bridge. He could faintly hear the thud of boots of metal as the archer ran along to support poles that run parallel to the bridge, high above him and currently out of reach. They drew nearer and nearer sending Peter bolting down the abandoned road in an attempt to reach a far enough distance away that he could create a web and escape without it being cut. He only ran a couple steps before an arrow slammed in front of his foot, he dodged instinctively out of its way only for another to just graze his thigh. He tried to race under his eye line only to have a wall of arrows block his path.

'A talented archer and spy who's mastered how people move in battle? He know every move before you do' Peter reflected launching backwards across the tarmac to avoid the latest onslaught.

'Make yourself difficult to catch then. It's the only way you're getting out of this without a confrontation' Peter smirked to himself. Good thing him and chaos got along well then.

'Ok keep on running, keep your movement jagged, unpredictable, just like Jaffa complains about. Don't think about logical things like avoiding arrows and escaping. Think about things that no one thinks about during battle situation."

He spins randomly, cartwheeling his way down the road

"Like Aadarks or that exam I'm totally about to fail or how to tie shoelaces or how the hell am I alive right now?"

He launches himself upwards treating the overhanging cables and supports as monkey bars

"Like not even arrows but BIOLOGY. Like the body's needs so much crazy stuff to function that's needs thousands of specific circumstances to operate and it works!"

He scrambles over the barrier into the pedestrian walk zone running down the middle of the bridge

"You go crazy enzymes you speed up that reaction. And Genes! It's practically engraved into humans that BULLETS!

A flurry of bullets tore through the barricade. But not enough the avoid the arrow that lodged in his leg after. Hissing in pain he scrambled the last few metres to the square pillar ahead. Ok so there's two of them. He slid heavily down in pressing his hands to the wound.

He needed to get this arrow out so he could keep moving because cornered as he was he knew he soon may have to fight. Unless they reached a diplomatic conclusion.

"Good job Hawkeye I'm about to apprehend the enemy now. That arrows you hit him with has him stuck behind that pole" his hearing picked up a feminine voice say and the tap of heeled boots as they approached.

The voice smirked from where it now stood stationary on the other side of his hiding place. "You can come out from behind there. My partner has his bow trained on you and you are not going anywhere with that wound. We have you beat"

Dammit he was running out of time. He went to give the arrow a tug before freezing. Wait he had read this in a fantasy novel somewhere. Never take an arrow out of a wound during battle. You simply snap it off and come back to that issue later!

"So why the meet and greet with bullets? I mean closing the whole bridge. For lil 'ol me?" Peter ignored the growing patch of red of his suit and attempted to snap the arrow. Which was not made of wood and therefore much more difficult than the book made it out to be. Damn modern society upgrading archaic weapons.

"Don't be flattered Stark's just entertaining the masses. After his amusing failure to take you in SHEILD sent Hawkeye and I instead to do a proper job"

"You being…?"

By now he was testing the strength of the metal, finding the weakest flaws in the design and where best to break it.

"You may know me by Black Widow" Snap.

'Well at least the arrow was broken now' Peter thought panicked as he quickly webbed up the wound. Two Avengers after him and a third in the area. Oh man he was in SO much trouble when JAFFA found out.

"I've already told SHIELD Ms. Romanoff I don't want to be tested like some lab creature. I'm not doing anything wrong." He was leaning now casually against the side of the pillar, keeping Widow in his eyesight. She really was as intimidating as they say.

"HOW DID… Ah Director Fury did tell us you had some powerful connections. The whole thing with Tony was amusing, but we weren't joking when he said we needed to take you in. You're a threat. We just can't have that on our watch. We checked you out and there is much information that you and your sponsors could provide us with."

"You checked me out? Pedo's the lot of you. Honestly I know I have a killer bod but restraint!" He analysed the bridge above him looking for where Hawkeye was hidden. There. Perched on the high beams of the bridge. He needed to bring him down to ground level Calculations ran through his mind, he needed to be careful.

Widow did not look amused, or at least that's what the bullet hole next to his head told him. God he hated people who couldn't take a joke.

"Enough. Spider-man you are under arrest. Come quietly, this is your last chance or we will be required to use deadly force."

"Objection!"

"You can't just object your way out of being arrested. But if that's what you cho-"

A quick flurry of webs sent her rolling out of the way gun already blazing, but his aim wasn't really to hit her. No it was the thick web left over that he was looking for. From above this should block Hawkeye's vision. His arrows still can manage to go through the webs (note to self. Find out how) but he wouldn't be able to see what was going on. Meaning Peter could now move without him realizing it. For about a minute. Taking a breath a ducked out from behind his trusty pillar to make the sprint to the nearest exit.

"Let's step into the open airrrrrrrrrrrr" a sang nervously as he took a step out from behind his cover only to be greeted with the furious bang of bullets. "Or not. Not a big fan of Brave I'm guessing. Probably shouldn't tell Merida over there that his crazy ninja is against such a classic." Well backwards it was.

He scrambled up the wire of the divider and with a mixture of webs and crawling frantically ran down the bridges length. He needed to get to one of the bridges stone support arches. If he could get beneath there he would force Hawkeye down from his perch, leaving his main weapon of air less dangerous and if he was fast enough, leave the Widow far enough behind to have his escape unhindered. He ducked as a dagger of some kind flew past his shoulder. An arrow soon following. Twirling in a dangerous dance asking for blood. He was nearly there…

"Hey Spidey my man" a voice called out behind him. Peter stilled in disbelief. Standing at the side of the road with a terrible shock of neon lime hair and a flock of orange freckles was a teenager around his age, maybe a year or two younger.

"What the hell are you doing here" he yelled as he swung frantically between the wires on the bridge, dodging the constant fire of arrows and bullets.

"A buddy of mine does newspaper stuff and is reporting on Stark and then I look down the bridge and I see see you and I'm like whoa. Bro it would be the coolest if you would sign my hat." Seriously. People had no concept of safety sometimes.

"Oh dear lord. Ok look I'm really sorry Carrot Top but now is not a good time and you are leaving me no real choice here."

The teen smiled and extended a marker towards him obviously not understanding what he meant.

"Thanks man just sign-" He was cut of by a scream as Peter sent him tumbling off the bridges edge, hanging a few meters down by a web attracted to him arm. Peter quickly built a cocoon like structure around him before vaulting back up.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'll be back as soon as I finish with the spy duo. So huh. Just hang in there. Pun unintended"

Spider-man sprinted the last couple of meters to the arch only to find the Black Widow already there, her arms crossed and gun hanging loosely in her hands. He skidded to a halt. This was not good.

"Let me guess. 'Tis but a flesh wound" She smirked and pressed a button on her wrists with her free hand as she spoke into her ear com, slowly slipping the gun into her pocket.

"Start wrapping up the speech Stark. Trust me I have him" Then she leapt towards him her glowing arms withering with electricity as the stretched towards his neck. He ducked, shooting out a web to block her arms only for her to have already moved, his spidey sense barley giving him time to move out of the way of her electric arms, but not enough for the roundhouse kick that followed.

"Look you know kung foo!" This time he dodges the punch aimed at his throat. Blocking the frenzy of arms his direction, her glowing fingertips never quite touching.

"Well guess what? So do I." He ducks the leg aimed at his throat, grabbing it and sending her crashing to the ground. Nearly instantly she is back on her feet, pushing him into the defensive.

"Well technically not, I mean it's more kinda just mega awesome reflexes but you pick some stuff up." An elbow jabs into him in the neck sending him rolling on the ground and back onto in feet, swaying as he avoids to flying limbs coming from every direction in a blur of red hair and black leather.

He sees the next move coming, she's going for the thigh strangle again. Instead of blocking it he uses her momentum to send her flying over his head, his Spidey sense unfortunate informing him too late that, oh yeah, she currently has sizzle sizzle hands. Peter shakes as the electricity courses through his body, blinking blurry spots of Widows smirk out of his vision as he stumbles a few steps back. He bends down weakly, hunched down as he crumbles to the floor. The annoying buzz of electricity intensifies as she strolls closer, bending down so the tips of her hair tickle just above his downcast eyes.

"Night Night Sweetheart."

Then there's a hand briefly on Peter's shoulder sending currents of electricity through him, enough to knock any man out. Lucky he's not a full man then is it? He snaps his head up and leaps to his feet. Black Widow narrows her eyes and tries again, grabbing him right round the neck.

Peter giggles and fanned himself. "Stop it!" he swoons with a high pitched giggle, "that tickles!". He uses her surprise to throw and flicks a hand pistol into her hands. "One last chance Spider. This one will do more than just make you sleep for a few hours."

"A gun!" he exclaims and pretends to faint, using the downwards momentum to sweep at her legs. "Oh whatever shall I do?"

He blocks the coming kick heavily summersaulting over her to shoot webs at her wrists at the same time. For extra measure, he does it again at her feet, leaving her awkwardly sprawled on the floor.

"Night Night Sweetheart" he laughs, "Don't worry I'm not going to knock you out because unlike you I have manners. No instead I'm going to turn you into a burrito."

He squats next to her, head cocked and hands hanging loosely over his knees seemingly at war with something.

"Let me go you bastarded disease… Hey what the HELL are you doing!" she hissed in anger. Spider-man was awkwardly patting her, his head turned to save off his embarrassment,

"I'm just getting your weapons! I swear I'm not trying to cop a feel I just don't like being shot at ok!" As if to prove his point he grabbed the two daggers and the gun he had found scrambling backwards, fast enough to send him tripping backwards and sprawling.

"How did I let you use your cheap tricks on me? You're an absolute imbecile"

"Hey" Spider-man shot to his feet in outrage stalking towards her. "I'm very intelligent I'll have you know. Honestly you insult me, why have I not tied you up yet? No manners."

"Gerinomooo!" a yell from behind sent Spider-man turning but not with enough warning to avoid to pair of feet now planted in his chest. He was sent flying backwards away from Black Widow as Hawkeye scrambled to free her, using a dagger in his boot to start slashing at the tough webs trapping her.

"Thought I told you to stay in you're nest."

"I could sense that you needed me with my Hawky senses.

"That so" With a final tug her other hand was finally free so he moved to go work on the webs holding her feet to the ground.

"Well that and I really wanted to try the new grappling arrow that tony got me! Its so cool and it makes this sounds like Nnnrrrrr-OOOF" a red and blue blur barrelled into his side sending them both rolling away from where the Black Widow was lying. Before he could recover Spider-man was already sending a flurry of webs his way.

"You really should have hit me harder with that tranquilizer arrow next time. Not that I'm encouraging future abuse on Vigilantes, just giving you one of Spidey's Hot Tips."

His spider sense sent him leaping upwards in alarm to avoid the bullets sent his way from where Widow had someone found _another_ gun. Realizing this mid jump- and not wanting to get hit by more bullets- Spidey decided to land on Hawkeyes shoulders wobbling to maintain his balance as Hawkeye surprisingly managed to stay upright. Perhaps it was the layer of webs currently keeping his body rigid. Huh.

"Nat get it off get it off! I can feel it crawling all over me with it's icky webs get it offffff!" Hawkeye frantically thrashing around trying to dislodge Spider-man from where he was using him as a platform to throw himself around in an attempt to web up Hawkeye while avoiding Black Widows daggers.

"Hold still idiot I can't hit it if your moving."

"Him. I am a hims person of the homo sapiens variety. Not an actual spider but you're not listening and are still going to stop me from creating a human sized web cocoon. Which is not supporting my whole human argument is it?"

Hawkeye was slowing now, the webs too thick and sticky for his struggles to free him.

"Just drag him off with your skull crushing thighs or something

"My feet are still stuck to the ground because **someone** forgot to check his surrounds"

"First rule of DRS ABC. Check for danger. See look I know first aid!"

"I J K will kill you if you don't get off me in a minute bug!" Peter just snorted and flipped off him. With one gloved hand he pushed him gently, sending the fully wrapped man sprawling on top of Widow before she got any ideas with that shiny gun of hers.

"JK kill me? So like kill me but just kidding? I think that's the nicest death threat I've received all month."

He sent a web to grab the troublesome gun before giving Black Widow much of the same lovely makeover that her partner had received. Hawkeyes constant slurs a symphony to hid work. Really he felt like he should be taking notes. Are giving a stern talking to his mother, or Shakespeare's mother because damn, when you can translate his insults were offensive ok?

Looking at the discarded weapons Spider-man glanced around, unsure of what to do with them. Leaving it on a public bridge was perhaps not his best place for high tech weaponry. Shrugging a webbed it all together tightly in a package (with a bow and everything) and stuck it to the white blob + angry head that was now Black Widow. White Widow? Zebra Widow?

"You are scum not even worthy of my boot" Black Widow hissed.

"Ok you cannot even talk about your shoes right now. I mean black wedges? In battle? Really! Beauty is pain is an outdated notion and trust me, when it comes to life-threatening situations comfort over class. That's not to say I'm going to kill you, or you're not classy or anything"

"Pathetic little idiot. You look like you took a Bruce lee costume and tried to learn to sew on it. At least you didn't keep the yellow, but word of advice? Don't use spandex"

"Ok that its. You." He said gesturing sternly to Black Widow and webbing her mouth shut. "You are getting your talking right removed. Bruce Lee is a God. So is my costume. Which is NOT SPANDEX PEOPLE."

Hawkeye struggled in anger, "Your virginity breeds mites, much like a cheese." A web shut his up before he could start up again.

"Nope time out for you too. I don't think I can listen to another one of your jokes. I try to laugh but it's like trying to swallow dry cement. Tasteless and ill-advised for your health."

There is an odd sort of pleasure at having two super spies struggling like emerging silkworms at his feet. He leant against the railing breathing heavily and contemplating what to do next.

"I mean I can't just leave you guys here in the middle of the road. I mean traffic needs to get moving again. Plus, I still need to somehow get the walking carrot of a fan off the side of the bridge without getting stuck talking."

He stilled cocking his head to the side as an idea came into mind. "Or I can just get your people to fix both my problems"

He grabbed a spy over each shoulder climbing over the barriers and quickly throwing them off the bridge before they could do too much damage with the struggling worm attacks. Similarly, to how he had done earlier he created a sling and cocoon to hold the suspended just below the bridge, but far enough down to not create injuries in case of wind. A few meters down the green haired teen gave a small wave of the hand before continuing spinning happily in a circle.

"That is one weird kid" he muttered shaking his head.

He turned to face them with a smirk, "Well I guess this is goodbye then. You know they say the most painful goodbyes are the ones never said and never explained. I totally disagree. It's the ones involving arrows. That stabbed me in the leg. Rude." He sniffed in an offended manner "You know I thought attempted murder would be a one time thing, but now I see how much its affecting our relationship and I'm sorry. We just can't go on" With that Spider-man scrambled back up the web and flipped onto the bridge and chuckling to himself.

Just as he was about to leave his eyes spotted the discarded marker from the crazy fan had tried to give him still on the ground. His head swivelled slowly to stare back at the grumpy faces of the two super spies below him, his hand itching closer to where it lay.

'Don't do it Peter' The bright side of his brain instantly snapped.

'It's a once in a lifetime opportunity' his little brain devil instantly argued back.

'No! Last time you said that you ended up making Tony Stark angry and turn the avengers against you'

'The facials though! GOLDEN!

'Jaffa is gonna yell!'

'Eh she always yells. But… the marker… so convenient. It is practically fate."

Peter sighed deeply as his hand curled around the marker.

"Sorry Logic my good friend, but you lose this argument. Again. Really get your game up, my impulsiveness seems to be all over you lately" He crawled towards them with a smirk, the lid of the marker popping off with a satisfying click.

"Oh, this is going to be fun"

Peter leaned back to admire his work with a satisfied curl of his lip.

The busy black eyebrows making her death-glare comical, her masculine qualities truly came through with the addition of sideburns and the Chinese emperor styled moustache.

Clint on the other hand was shuddering at the knowledge that his beautiful bird features were attacked by the horror that is cat's whiskers, sloppy marker lipstick and ears included.

Peter slipped his phone out of his suit's zipped pocket, casually dismissing what was probably the 10th call Jaffa had tried to patch through so he could posed upside down next to their faces, taking a selfie in one hand and holding on the web with the other.

"Say Spiderrrrrrrrr" taking the photo just in time to swing out of the way of an attempted head-butt. He hung casually beside them admiring the gold he had received.

"Dammit I wish Superheros had a social media network. I should make one." He turned to face his companions.

"Superweb. You're right. It's too obviously made by me. What about…

Who'sSuper?

LogWhoaSuper?

SuperwhoLog?

Nope leading into dangerous territories there. That's a few letters away from summoning THEM. I swear it's some terrifying version of an internet plague. Fandoms am I right?"

He turns to his companions to attempt to share a knowledgeable look only to have the same old 'when I get out of here I'm going to eat your innards' look. Rude. Honestly he was trying a moment of connection here.

"Either way I'm sure the news will pick this up, invasive critters they are, see ya guys! Art clubs next Tuesday so let's not see each other there alright!" He threw them a kiss before swinging onto the high beams on the bridge and racing towards the city, his slightly insane cackle echoing behind.

Eddy Brock stepped out of the shadows of the empty bridge with a gleam of feral teeth and the glint of a satisfied camera. This was everything J.J wanted, far better than that runaway Peter Parker could have ever gotten. He could feel it, change was sitting in the shadows that night, where it had waited for far too long. It was curling impatiently round the edges of the night's confinement. Its bloodthirsty claws gripping the camera so tightly that come morning, it knew it would at long last be free. It wouldn't be long now. Change had been a long time coming and it would wreak havoc, for better or for worse. For change was vicious when hungry.


End file.
